Ace Savvy Strip Quiz
by Zexo87
Summary: Renee quizzes Lincoln on the newest Ace Savvy comic. A sequel of sorts to Comic Relief. Characters are over 18 years old.


Lincoln had just finished reading the newest issue of Ace Savvy. It was such a good issue and he couldn't wait for the next one. Though, technically, he'd just read it through for the second time, studying each detail extremely carefully. He was excited by the great story, but he also had another reason to be excited. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Renee.

 _'Just finished the new comic. Ready for anything.'_

 _'We'll see,'_ she texted back. _'I'll be over in just a few minutes.'_

Every time a new Ace Savvy comic came out, Renee and Lincoln would play a game. Renee would always read it first, then Lincoln would read it and she would quiz him on it. But this was no ordinary quiz because if he passed, he got to claim the greatest prize ever.

When Renee arrived, she was completely covered and prepared to really test his memory. Lincoln greeted his girlfriend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then they proceeded up to his room, making extra sure to lock the door before they started.

"Okay, Linc. You ready?" Renee asked, sitting on Lincoln's bed.

"Bring it on, Renee."

"Question One: What were Ace and Jack originally investigating when they fell into Pokerface's trap?"

"A robbery of priceless sapphires from the museum," Lincoln answered easily.

"Correct," she said. Renee pulled her jacket off slowly, revealing her signature red and green shirt with the Ace Savvy logo on it. Through it, Lincoln could see the outline of her bra.

"Next Question," Renee continued. "Who was it that said ' _You either hold 'em, you fold 'em, or you run like heck_ '?"

"Pfft! Don't waste my time. It was One-Eyed Jack," said Lincoln cockily.

"Correct." Ever so slowly, Renee began pulling out her hair tie, giving Linc a seductive smile. He was totally enamored when she gave her hair a twirl and looked at him with beckoning eyes.

"Alright, smart guy. Let's see if you get this one." She leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes. "What color was the card that Ace used to disable the electric forcefield?"

Lincoln paused. He'd studied every detail of the book very carefully and he tried hard to remember back to that part. "It was… it was… black!" he declared.

Renee raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" she asked slyly. Lincoln began to stutter.

"Uh… Y-Yes! I'm sure!" he said. Renee paused for a second. Then she smiled and started taking off her shoes. She revealed her yellow socks, indicating that her boyfriend was one step closer to the grand prize. She tossed her shoes against the wall.

"Now, what time did Spade Nifty arrive at the Governor's Gala?" the girl asked.

Lincoln had to really think about this one. It wasn't in the dialogue, but he remembered seeing a small illustration. "7:30pm," he declared.

Renee gave him an approving nod. She bent over and gently started pulling off her socks. She teased him by wiggling her toes in front of him. "Keep it up, buddy boy. You're getting closer." She tossed her socks aside.

"Okay, Linc. This is a big one. How many Jack-droids did Ace and Jack destroy by the end of the fight on page 23? And I mean EXACTLY how many."

The white-haired man gulped. Renee was not making this easy. "Uhhh… Um… F-Fifteen!"

"Hmmm…. Correct."

Renee gripped the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up slowly. As she swayed her torso side to side, Lincoln watched in quiet excitement. He loved looking at her stomach, but then he saw what he was most excited to see: her big, beautiful rack. Her breasts were as large as snow globes and spotted with tiny freckles. She was wearing her red Ace Savvy bra, which he loved, but was really hoping he'd get to see her without it.

"Hey. Focus, Lincoln," Renee said, snapping her boyfriend out of his trance. "You want your prize, you gotta earn it."

"Right! Go ahead. Next question," he said.

"Alright. How did Pokerface lose his eye and which eye did he lose?"

Lincoln searched his memory carefully. "Uh, let me think. I know this one…. Oh! He lost it when Tex Holdem poured hot coffee on his face for not paying off his gambling debts. And it was his RIGHT eye."

Renee squinted, but Lincoln was sure his answer was right. "That is…. one hundred percent….. correct." She grinned as she stood up and unbuttoned her fly. Slowly and sensually, her jeans started to come down. Past her big, round hips and all the way down her long, smooth, freckled legs. Once they were down around her ankles, she kicked them aside. Lincoln was becoming more and more anxious as Renee was now wearing nothing but her bra and green Ace Savvy panties. She sat back down. One way or another, the challenge was about to come to an end.

"Last question: In the comments section, who wrote that Ace Savvy inspired them to stand up to their school bully?"

Lincoln thought hard. The comments weren't usually something he committed to memory, but this was for the ultimate prize, so he really did his best to concentrate. At last, it came to him. He looked Renee right in the eye and gave his answer.

"Billy McCormick! Sixteen! Dallas, Texas."

Renee gave him a glaring squint. Lincoln was positive he'd gotten it right, but a part of him began to fear that he was wrong. Her eyes made him start to sweat. He could hardly stand the suspense. This was it! He had totally failed!

"Congratulations," Renee said with a smile. "You just unlocked the sacred treasure chest."

Very slowly, she unhooked her bra from the front and Lincoln was treated to the view of her large bare bosoms. All of his studying had totally paid off. "Lincoln Loud, come on down and claim your trophy." She laid back on the bed, ready to receive him.

"Girl, you are the greatest trophy a guy could ever ask for." Lincoln climbed in bed after her and, as Ace Savvy would say, the two of them began to…. shuffle the deck.

Several minutes later, Renee and Lincoln were on their backs, tired but satisfied. "So totally worth it," Lincoln remarked.

"It always is," his girlfriend agreed. "Enjoy it now, cause next time, I'm gonna come up with some super hard questions."

"Bring it on. I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
